Reina y Rey
by Miss Wong
Summary: Todo villano necesitaba una mano derecha. Y Alfred parecía estar dispuesto a cumplir los deseos de su hermana cueste lo que cueste.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Capcom.

**Summary:** Todo villano necesitaba una mano derecha. Y Alfred parecía estar dispuesto a cumplir los deseos de su hermana cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

**Reina y Rey.**

—o—

«The King was loved.  
the Queen was feared.»

—o—

—Tuve ese sueño otra vez.

La voz de Alexia Ashford de tan solo 10 años de edad, resonó suave y delicada alrededor del jardín, como el pétalo de una flor. Su hermano gemelo, Alfred Ashford, caminaba lentamente por los hermosos arbustos de rosas blancas que su padre había plantado en el jardín de su mansión, en Rockfort Island. Había arrancado una rosa y la examinaba detenidamente, concentrado pero atento a las palabras de su hermana.

—¿De nuevo?

—El mismo —contesta ella, muy seria y con una voz excepcionalmente madura para su edad—. Verónica aparece en mis sueños, susurra cosas, subestima mis planes.

Su hermano soltó un suspiro.

—Son solo sueños, Alexia —contestó, con una voz aguda y chillona, pero suave como la de su hermana—. Verónica no es nada comparada a tí. Tu inteligencia y belleza son altamente superiores, todos lo saben. Y tus planes... bueno, ¿aún tienes pensado efectuar la... criogenía?

Su hermano pronunció aquellas palabras con temor, dudoso. Alexia estaba al tanto de su preocupación, poseer el control existencial sobre el virus requería un período de quince años de animación suspendida, y él no quería que ella se marchara. Sin embargo, Alexia era astuta, sabía manejar la verdad y ocultarla sin levantar sospechas.

—No lo sé —mintió—. Aún tengo que pensarlo, la mente inteligente evalúa la situación antes de dar un paso al frente.

Alfred no contestó, se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirando el cesped.

—Encontré hormigas —susurró.

Alexia sonrió dulcemente, una terrorífica sonrisa de cristal.

—Perfecto.

Se levantó de la banca, y miró el estanque de pájaros, había una libélula allí parada, descansando. Con la gracia de un felino, Alexia se acercó al insecto y colocó su mano cerca de sus alas, y la criatura lentamente se posó sobre sus dedos, sin temor alguno. Caminó hacia su hermano y ambos se sentaron en el césped.

—Ten. Haz los honores —le susurró a su hermano, entregándole la libélula.

Alfred sonrió, y con suavidad le quitó las alas, una por una, muy lentamente, torturando al pobre insecto que se retorcía entre sus dedos, clamando piedad.

—_Había una vez un amistoso pero ingenuo Rey_ —cantó Alexia, suavemente, era la nana favorita de Alfred. De ambos—, _que se casó con una desagradable Reina. El Rey era amable, pero la Reina era temida._

Su hermano colocó lo que quedó de la libélula en el cesped, y las hormigas corrieron apresuradas a devorarse el cadáver viviente. Una escena morbosa y bizarra, pero tranquilizadora para los gemelos, quienes disfrutaban del dolor y la tortura agena, por esa razón la piedad no parecía aplicarse a ellos, quienes escondían una horrorosa mutación de su padre en un sótano.

—_Hasta que un día, paseando por su jardín, una flecha atravesó el bondadoso corazón del Rey. Él perdió su vida, y a su amada._

Alfred levantó la vista y la observó, sus ojos exactamente iguales a los de ella, demostrando devoción absoluta hacia su persona.

—Si decides hacer la criogenía... —musitó, nervioso—. Solo... promete que nunca me dejarás.

Alexia sonrió dulcemente a su hermano, aquél inútil e incompetente joven que vivía para hacer la voluntad de su hermana, siempre había sentido pena por él, había intentado hacer de su estima algo más valioso y duradero, pero él sabía que no era tan inteligente como ella, y que su espíritu líder era nulo. Solo vivía para impresionarla, el mundo poco le importaba, solo deseaba su aprobación.

Lentamente, Alexia levantó su mano y acarició con ternura la mejilla de Alfred, éste la miró con todo el amor que una persona podía albergar en su corazón.

—Nunca te dejaré, Alfred —contestó.

Al fin y al cabo, todo villano necesitaba una mano derecha.  
Y Alfred parecía estar dispuesto a cumplir los deseos de su hermana, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Alexia y Alfred, simplemente los mejores villanos de RE después de Wesker.

¿Reviews?

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
